First Date?
by Megaloo2008
Summary: Jack and Elsa's first encounter, and possibly date? (Potentially a story, but for know a One-shot. Not sure where I want to go with the story.)


A/N: Takes place after the events of Frozen, and before Rise of the Guardians. Also words in _italics_ are thoughts.

Elsa woke feeling happier than she had in a long time. These past few days had been wonderful. Finally, she no longer had to worry about waking up in a room filled with snow and ice, or be afraid that she might hurt someone. She was certain she could never feel happier than this.

She stretched and ran through her list of today's meetings and to-dos. As she got out of bed she stopped at her window. There was frost in the corner. Confused, she touched it. It wasn't hers, she could tell what ice and snow had been made by her hands. It wasn't natural either. She knew that difference as well, besides that fact that it was the middle of summer. This was most interesting.

Deep in thought, she was startled by the knock on the door.

"Your first appointment of the day is here your Grace, whenever you are ready," said her butler.

"Of course! I'll be down in a moment," was Elsa's reply. She quickly dressed, grabbed her notes, and left her room, never giving the frost another thought.

* * *

Elsa returned to her room at the end of a very long day. Exhausted, she collapsed onto her bed. She laid there for a few minutes thinking of nothing. She loved being queen, but days like this reminded her how demanding it could be at times. After a long day, such as this one, she loved nothing more than emptying her mind for a few minutes.

Sighing, she got up to perform her nightly ritual. She hung her gown up, and put on her night dress. She loved the way it felt against her skin. It was the softest silk, in the purest white. Next she washed her face, then taking her braid out, combed her hair. Humming to herself, she made her way back to her bed, and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Elsa awoke with a startle. She couldn't remember having a nightmare, but her heart was racing. She sat up, trying to remember her dream, and glanced out her window. Her whole window was frosted over. She walked over, curious and a little frightened.

The closer she got to the window, the more detail she noticed in the frost. Down in the corner she saw what she thought were words. She examined the letters. There in the frost were two words, "Jack Frost?" she said aloud. _Who is Jack Frost? I've never heard of that name before_.

She turned around to go back to bed and screamed. Standing there was a man, tall with the whitest blonde hair she had ever seen. In his hands was a large stick, but the end was curved, like a knotted hook.

"You can see me?" the man asked in awe.

"Of course I can! How did you get I here? What do you want? Who are you?" poured out of Elsa's mouth.

"Wow! I can't believe you can actually see me! This is amazing!" He ran his fingers through his hair. Complete shock and awe on his face.

"You didn't answer my question. Who are you?" Elsa restated. Realizing she was standing there in her night gown, she quickly grabbed her robe and belted it once it was on.

"Oh right! My name is Jack Frost. Nice to meet you."

"Jack Frost? How did your name end up on my window? Written in frost? And how did you get in here?!" In the back of her mind she knew she should be calling for her guards, but deep down she didn't feel in danger. And if worse came to worse, she had her magic to protect her.

"I put it there. With magic. And I flew in here."

"Magic? No way. That can't be. I've never heard of anyone else being able to do that."

"Here, I'll show you." He walked over to a window and tapped it gently with his staff. The window instantly became covered in frost. With his finger, he drew a little bird. When he was done, he closed his eyes in concentration and held out his hands and then slowly pulled them toward his chest. Suddenly a cold, gentle breeze swept through the room, and riding the breeze was a bird made of the finest snow.

"Oh my gosh! That was amazing! What else can you do?" Elsa asked. She couldn't believe what she had just seen.

"I can make it snow, ice, and frost. As much or little as I like. I can do the window trick, and the best one, I can fly," he stated proudly.

"There's no way you can fly," Elsa may be just getting used to her powers, but she knew that wasn't possible.

"Sure I can. I'll show you." As fast as light he grabbed her arm, created a breeze to open the window, and flew out of it. She let out a yell, dangling from below him, and tightened her grip on his arm. He soon realized she was probably uncomfortable like that and swung her up so she was in his arms, bridal style. Quickly, so as not to fall, she put her arms around his neck.

After a few minutes, Elsa said, "Alright, I believe you. Can we land now?" Slowly Jack made his way down to the base of a nearby mountain. He landed in a small clearing in the woods. A waterfall ran next to them and they we're surround by evergreens and willow trees.

"So what were you doing in my room?" she asked him outright.

"Oh, that. I heard about a blizzard in the middle of summer and had to come to find out if it was true. I've never met anyone else cursed by the Man in the Moon. I had to know if it was true. And it is! I got here and there you were. Creating an ice rink in the middle of summer. I couldn't believe my eyes. I tried talking to you, but you couldn't see me. That's when I did the trick with the frost."

"Who's the Man in the Moon?" she asked bewildered.

"What do you mean? He's the one who gave you your powers. By the way, how can people see you? I can't figure that one out yet."

"I didn't get my powers from the moon. I was born with them. And people can see me because I'm a human. What do you mean people can't see you? I'm staring right at you."

_Human? She doesn't know the Man in the Moon? How can this be. She can see me, so she must be like me._ "Are you sure? About the Man in the Moon, that is?"

"Yes I'm sure. Who is this Man in the Moon?"

"I'm not really sure. One day I woke up in darkness. Floating in the cold water. I was alone and scared. Then I saw this light. It was the moon, and he told me everything would be okay. I struggled when I got out of the water. It kept frosting wherever I walked or whatever I touched. I found this stick and grabbed it for support, but when I held onto it, something changed. All of a sudden things became clear. The wind swept me up and the next thing I knew, I was flying. Nothing like this happened to you?"

"No," she said solemnly. At this moment, Elsa wished it and been true. The look of despair on his face was enough to tear her heart in two. "I was born like this. As long as I can remember I've had magic. My sister and I used to run through the halls of the palace and play together. Then one day I couldn't control it anymore. I accidentally hit her with my snow. She collapsed immediately and her hair started to turn white. My parents brought her to the trolls to be healed. I was so scared. It was all my fault. The trolls wiped her memories clean of my magic and I was basically locked away in my room so I couldn't hurt anyone else ever again. The gates to the castle were locked as well. As I got older, the magic grew harder to control and I became more scared of it. After my parents died, I became queen and could no longer keeps the gates shut. The night of my coronation I got into a fight with my sister and my magic was exposed. I ran away to the top of that mountain, never looking back. Anna, my sister, found me and told me what I had done. Apparently all of Arendelle was completely frozen in an eternal winter. Eventually we got everything sorted out."

Jack whistled lowly. "Man, that's rough. I mean I haven't talked to anyone in years, but that sounds terrible... Sorry." He apologized sheepishly, realizing what he had actually said.

"It's okay. Like I said, we got it all figured out." And it was okay. She might have been isolated most her life, but she did have some happy memories. And she was able to actually speak to people."So, how come you haven't asked to see my powers?"

"I guess I got a little caught up in the excitement. Alright, then, let's see what you've got."

Elsa lifted the skirt of her night gown just enough to reveal her foot and stomped it on the ground. A beautiful snowflake, twice her size, appeared on the ground below her foot. As fast as it appeared, it disappeared. In its wake, the ground was covered in snow, the willows tree branches covered in ice, and waterfall had been frozen solid.

"That's nothing," Jack exclaimed. "I could do that in my sleep."

"Well, I wouldn't want to disappointment my audience. Help a girl out. Give me a lift to the top of the mountain."

Shaking his head, Jack scoped Elsa into his arm once again and flew off to the mountain. Now that the excitement of actually talking to someone had worn off, he started to really look at her. She had the most beautiful blonde hair. Not quite like his. His was much closer to white. And her eyes were giant orbs of blue. She had this cute little nose and smile that said "don't worry, I got this." He could tell she was the kind of girl, no the kind of person, who didn't need help from anyone, but she also wouldn't be afraid to ask for it.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by her words. "Sorry, what was that?" he asked.

"Right over there is where we need to land."

"Okay." Not as slowly as before, but much more reluctantly, he landed and set her on her feet.

"Alright, are you prepared for this?" she asked. At his nod she began. It had only been a few days since she was last here, but her castle was gone. Nowhere to be found. She looked down and realized she had no shoes on. She quickly remedied that and got to work. She walked to the edge and began rebuilding her staircase. Every feeling of freedom and relief from the last time she was here come rushing back. At the top of the stairs, she started from the ground floor and worked her way up. She looked into her memory, brought back what she loved and made minor tweaks here and there. When she was done, she walked out the doors and told Jack to come inside.

Slack jawed, he walked to the top of the stairs, almost in a daze. When he reached Elsa, she stuck her hand out and put Jack's jaw back in place.

"Wow, this is AMAZING" Jack said after a few more minutes of stunned silence.

"Why thank you. You should see this place at sunset. Every room glows with the light of the setting sun, making everything gold. I loved it up here. So quiet and peaceful. This was the first place where I ever felt relaxed, calm, and confident. Come on, I'll give you the grand tour."

Grabbing his hand, Elsa walked him though every room and showed him every view. By the time they got the final, and her personal favorite, room, the sun had begun to rise.

"I can see why you would like up here. Sometimes humans can be so chaotic. I love creating fun and blizzards, but there's nothing quite like flying in the dead of night and creating a frost. All that silence."

Elsa, pondering what he had just said, suddenly realized it was dawn and that she wasn't in her room. She jumped to her feet and started running out the door in a panic. Jack, stunned by what he had just seen, got up and followed her out.

"What's the rush?" he asked playfully.

"It's almost dawn, I'm the queen, and I'm not in my bed. Soon someone will realize that and who knows what will happen."

"You plan to run the whole way home?" he laughed. Smooth as ice, he picked her up for a third time and began to fly her home.

"I guess in my moment of panic I forgot this crucial detail," she said jokingly. She then broke out in laughter. To Jack's ears, he had never heard anything more beautiful.

Jack and Elsa hovered outside her window. "Thanks for all of this. It was wonderful being able to talk to someone so openly about my magic. I mean, Anna loves me and would do anything for me, but she still doesn't understand. Not really, not like you."

"It was no problem. Honestly, I just like that I could actually talk to someone."

Gently he set her down on the inside of her window.

"Well, I'm glad too. I hope we can do this again." She leaned out the window, grabbed his head, and kissed him full on the lips. After a few moments she broke away, smiled at him, and shut the window and curtains.

Jack floated there for a while, wondering what had just happened to him. As reality started settling in, a huge grin formed in his face. He shot towards the air in excitement. The feeling of her lips on his was a thousand times better than flying or creating dumb frost. He knew he had to see her again, but she was a queen and had things to do. He'd have to suffer until the next time they were together. He decided to head back to her ice castle. Jack didn't really need to sleep, but up there he could think wonderful thoughts about her.


End file.
